<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Phanservice by yikesola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470465">[podfic] Phanservice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola'>yikesola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2017, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twenty-minute walk outside in the April chill is going to suck. And that’s not even factoring in the expected chill of seeing his mum.<br/>A fic about wanting to be seen and a comforting cloak of irony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Phanservice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378230">Phanservice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola">yikesola</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original fic was written for the <a href="http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com">phandomficfests</a> Hits Different fest and betaed by the unparalleled <a href="http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com">ahappydnp</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Length</b>— 6:48<br/>
<b>Stream/Download</b> mp3 via <a href="http://drive.google.com/file/d/1OEqaDA51vETesS0SkegrUuU3um2P1CSI/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading— come say hi on <a href="http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186977695294/hold-still-redux">tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>